


I Don't Want Him

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Emma dies and goes to the Good Place. Once there, she learns that her soulmate is a man named Killian. After not feeling much for him at all, she decided to do some investigating. That's when she meets Regina Mills, who is in a similar situation with a man named Robin.--Based greatly on the Good Place, but with a different plot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Don't Want Him

**Author's Note:**

> Side note - As said in the summary, this is based greatly on the TV Show The Good Place. It has the same concept but a different plot. This is all about them both feeling as though Hook and Robin aren't their soulmates. There is none of that "I don't belong in the Good Place" stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

Emma opened her eyes to see the word "Welcome" floating in front of her. Confused, she stood up and realized she was in a waiting room of some sort. She started looking around for a way out.

A door opening in the corner of Emma's eye caught her attention.

"Emma?" A man asked.

"Yes." Emma warily answered. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The Good Place." The man held the door open for Emma. "Come in and I'll explain everything." 

Emma looked around and upon realizing that there were no doors, she decided to follow the man. She slightly nodded her head and stepped towards the door. 

Once she was inside, the man motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk. They were in an office now. 

After Emma sat down, the man started talking again. "I understand that you are very confused, so allow me to explain. My name is Archie and you, Emma Swan, are dead. 

Emma's eyes widened as she processed Archie's words.

"Dead?" Emma quietly asked. At seeing Archie's nod, Emma racked her brain for memories of her supposed death. "But I don't remember dying." Emma stated.

"We only show residents their deaths if they choose to see it. Would you like to see yours?" Archie asked. 

Without a second thought, Emma replied, "Yes." 

Archie smiled at her and grabbed a remote that was sitting on his desk. He pressed a button and a video of Emma showed up. It showed her chasing down a person. Right before she caught up to them, they turned around and shot her two times. 

"You were on a job and it seems that you hadn't realized they were carrying a gun." Archie quietly told her.

"I mean, it makes sense. I always knew that being a Bail Bondsperson was dangerous." Emma responded.

"Anyways," Archie quickly said, trying to lighten the mood, "the good news is that you're in the Good Place. Why don't I show you around then bring you to your house?"

Emma nodded and stood up after Archie. 

He showed her around a small and strange town.

"My favorite part about this place is its frozen yogurt. We've got every flavor you could think of!" Archie brought Emma to one of those frozen yogurt places and showed her the menu. 

After Emma placed her order, she looked out the window and saw a woman sitting on a table eating frozen yogurt. For some reason, Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from her. As though sensing her stare, the woman looked up and locked eyes with Emma. They kept their eyes trained on one another until Archie handed Emma her frozen yogurt and she was forced to look away. 

"Now, my second favorite part about this place is that everyone has a soulmate. Would you like to meet yours now?" 

Emma wasn't so sure about this dude. He kept throwing things at her as though they were completely normal. Like the idea of soulmates. She didn't believe in them, but for the sake of fitting in, she agreed. 

"Excellent!" Archie exclaimed. "They're right this way." Archie began walking towards a one-story white house. It was a modern looking house with many windows. It looked exactly like the house that Emma dreamed about owning as a kid. 

"This, is your house. Your soulmate is waiting right inside. This concludes your tour and remember, if you every need anything, just ask for Sidney . I am always here as well. Good luck." Archie smiled at her and walked away. 

Emma walked up to her door, and slowly opened it. The inside of the house was a nice medium size with a small kitchen and huge living room. Through an open door she could see a gym, which made her a little bit excited to use it. 

Once she stopped scanning the room, she finally noticed the man standing before her. 

"Hello. I'm Killian, your soulmate." 

Emma looked the man up and down, and decided that the system must be wrong. While Emma was bi, she had a much greater preference for women. Seeing as Emma was kind of stuck in this place, she decided to give this man a shot anyways.

"I'm Emma." She warily replied. 

-

"No Robin, I really don't think anyone will care what you do with your hair. I'm going to go finish getting ready." It's only been 3 days and Regina is already completely tired of her 'soulmate'. 

He is arrogant, self-centered, and needy. The only reason why Regina hasn't said anything yet is because everyone else seemed perfectly happy with their soulmates. Everyone but her. 

Regina was very confused when she opened her eyes to a glowing 'Welcome' sign three days ago. Though, it feels like so much has happened in those three days. 

After being introduced to the man, he showed her how she died. It seems that she had fallen off of a horse and hit her head too hard. After being taken to the hospital, she died from a head injury. 

After learning that, she was immediately introduced to her supposed soulmate, she didn't know what to think. 

The man wasn't really her usual type, but she tried to give it a shot. After trying to talk to the man and hearing him talk about himself for an hour straight, she decided that the system must have chosen wrong. Not wanting to go on for eternity with this man, she came up with a plan.

Today was the welcoming ceremony. According to Archie, everyone would be there. After being in the party for about an hour, she was planning to sneak into Archie's office. The remote in there had so many buttons that she was sure one of them would show who her real soulmate was. 

Now all she had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticisms or suggestions, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
